


The Blue Of Castiel's Eyes (PODFIC RECORDING)

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: This is a Podfic recording of "The Blue Of Castiel's Eyes" by haleynovakbelow is the official linkhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/1463602Link textDean looks at a picture of his loved ones and thinks about the good times and the bad times of the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haleynovak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleynovak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Blue of Castiel's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463602) by [haleynovak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleynovak/pseuds/haleynovak). 



> This is my first podfic, I hope you all enjoy it. I know I enjoyed working with the audio and recording to make sure it came out just right. :)

Follow the link and enjoy 

[Link text](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3f771bx9euv1jgm/Podfic+1+The+Blue+Of+Castiel%27s+Eyes.mp3)


End file.
